


Eclipsed

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Halloween Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gray!Harry, Het, Slytherin!Harry, Time Travel, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment, he saw her, there was something about Heliconia that called to Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by "Snake Charmer" by Tempestas D. Uzu.

From the moment he first saw her, Heliconia Peverell called to him. She was like a siren, luring people in with her enchanting features and kind smile. Despite her appearance, she wasn't an easy person to understand. She was an enigma. Tom Riddle couldn't decide if he wanted to solve her or leave her puzzling words and sparkling emerald eyes alone.

There was _something_ about Heliconia Peverell.

Heliconia was beautiful with long red hair, stunning emerald eyes, and pale skins with freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a pure-blood name, but she was friendly with muggle-borns and muggle-raised and other non-human magical beings. She understood common muggle inventions like a pen, but she wrote like a pure-blood with a quill in nice, even penmanship with no ink drops or smudges.

Underneath her kind smile and puzzling words, she radiated power. When combined with her beauty, this made her alluring.

People flocked to her sides. Some were after her family name, others wanted to solve her puzzles, and the rest were weakling drawn to her power.

Tom was the only one who truly wanted _her_ – not her family name, not her wealth, and not her power.

From the moment he first saw her, Tom Marvolo Riddle decided Heliconia Jocelyn Peverell was _his_.

Everyone else who was after her would learn. After all, Tom Riddle didn't share.

 

**...**

 

The first time he saw her, they were both eleven years old. Heliconia stood on a stool with a woman altering her robes. The girl held her head high, and her emerald eyes were inspecting every minor detail, from the stitching on her collar to the crest on her left breast, in the reflection of the mirror.

“Can you take another few centimeters off of the sleeves?” she asked, holding out her arms. The sleeves were a little too long, covering her fingertips.

“Of course, Lady Peverell,” the woman said, waving her wand. She marked each sleeve before she began to pin each sleeve at the markings.

“Hogwarts, dear?” asked an older woman with a toothy grin.

Tom nodded glancing back over at the other girl.

“Ah, that's Lady Peverell,” the older woman explained, following his gaze. “She was quite the surprise a few months ago. She popped up out of nowhere and she claimed the Peverell family line.” The woman beamed. “Everyone thought were died, but clearly not.”

Tom listened. He would need to research this Peverell family and other magical families. Dumbledore had very little information for him about this new world – the Wizarding World.

“Come along now, dearie,” the older woman said, beckoning Tom to follow her. She led him to a stool next to the young redhead.

While the woman got to work, Tom watched Peverell from the corner of his eye.

“This piping should be emerald,” Peverell said, pointing to her collar. “After all, Peverells are Slytherins.” She smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling.

As the piping was changed colors, Peverell's gaze turned to Tom.

“Are you going to Hogwarts?” she asked, holding his gaze in her mirror.

“Yes,” Tom replied.

“What House do you think you'll be in?” she asked.

Tom didn't reply. This was another place that fool Dumbledore hadn't offered any information on. In fact, the old man _hardly_ offered _any_ information on Hogwarts or magic.

“Hogwarts is divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin,” the girl began to explain. “A person is Sorted based on their personality. Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal and dedicated, and Slytherin for the ambition and cunning.”

Listening closely, Tom knew which House was for him. “Slytherin,” he said before the girl could say anything more.

“Same here,” she said with a smile. “I'm Heliconia Jocelyn Peverell.”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

**...**

 

Tom didn't see Heliconia again until the Sorting ceremony on the first of September, several weeks later. They stood with the other first years waiting to be Sorted by the enchanted hat. Tom made a point to memorize every name since he was trying to learn his pure-blood families. These were the people he would want to integrate himself amongst.

“Peverell, Heliconia.”

Tom watched as she stepped out of the crowd. Her long red hair was pulled into a french braid and her emerald eyes held excitement. With grace and elegance, she took her place on the stool as Professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

There was something about Dumbledore's gaze on the girl that irritated Tom. There was a hint of longing and desire in his gaze. That would not do, that would not do _at all_.

A few seconds later, the Hat announced, “Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table erupted into police applause. There were a few older students watching the girl with interest.

Peverell smiled as she removed the Hat and handed it back to Dumbledore, who didn't look pleased with the girl's placement, before sliding off of the stool. With her head held high, she walked over to the Slytherin table and she took a seat.

A little later, Tom was aware of someone staring at him. He glanced behind him, and he met a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Peverell motioned to the seat next to her as a smirk formed on her lips.

“Riddle, Tom.”

Tom squared his shoulders and he lifted his head up before stepping forward. First impressions were important, and this would be most people's first impression of him. As he seated himself on the stool, he caught sight of Peverell winking as him before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, falling over his eyes and blocking his view of the Great Hall and the numerous students.

 _“Interesting,”_ whispered a voice in his head. _“You're not too difficult at all. Intelligent, sly, cunning, ambitious, and a thirst to prove yourself. You'll go far in Salazar's house. Best of luck in_ _**Slytherin!** _ _”_

A hesitant and polite applause came from the Slytherin table as Tom removed the Hat and handed it back to Dumbledore. He stood up and made his way to the Slytherin table, taking the seat next to Peverell.

“Evening, Tom,” Peverell greeted with sparking eyes. “I think you'll make a model Slytherin.”

 

**...**

 

Starting that very moment, Tom slowly worked his way to the top of Slytherin. The first step was working his way to the top of his year. With Heliconia by his side, it was easy. With her knowledge and his ambition, they were formidable pair.

After the first years, came second followed by third and fourth. It was Heliconia's advice not to go after the fifth through seventh years. After all, why would they listen to a first year?

With his ambition and handsome looks, Tom radiated power. The first years quickly fell in line. They felt he should be giving the orders because somehow Tom knew more than they did. His presence was dark, seductive, and mysterious. People flocked to his side, wanting to bask in his presence.

According to Heliconia, he was like a griffin – powerful, dangerous, beautiful, and mighty. He was a sight to look at.

As for Heliconia, she had a kind and sweet appearance. That combined with her power made her a force to be reckoned with. One moment, she could be welcoming and warm, and the next, she could be dismissive and uninterested. She drew people to her like honey with bees. She was a siren, alluring one moment and deadly the next.

Together they were unbeatable. They were deadly.

Apart, they were powerful.

 

**...**

 

In the middle of fourth year, Heliconia gave Tom the knowledge he sought.

He was in the library one day, working on an extra credit project for Professor Slughorn when Heliconia dropped a book in front of him. She took a seat next to him, offering a knowing smile.

“I found this and thought of you,” she said, opening the book to a seemingly random page. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Setting aside his essay, Tom pulled the book closer. He scanned the page, taking in every word. At the bottom of the page were the answers he wanted.

Despite not telling her, Heliconia proved she knew Tom better than he knew himself – and how well he knew her. Somehow she knew he was researching his family. According to the orphanage, he was named Tom Riddle after his father, and Marvolo after his mother's father.

_Marvolo Gaunt, son of Morphin and Alexandria Gaunt. He married Augusta Blake in 1900. They had two children, a son named Morfin, and a daughter named Merope._

“Apparently, we're distant cousins,” Heliconia said, flipping back a few pages. “And I think this will interest you.”

Tom watched the pages turn. Finally, he knew he came from a magical family. He was a half-blood, at least. Over the next few hours, Tom read the genealogy of his family. He was deceased from Salazar Slytherin, thus making him the Heir of Slytherin.

 

**...**

 

Despite all their shared interested, Tom and Heliconia disagreed on muggle-borns. They shared a common dislike of muggles, each for a similar reason. The muggles that raised each of them were unkind and unloving. Muggles shouldn't be allowed to care for magical children. Like most of Slytherin, Tom didn't tolerate muggle-borns. However, Heliconia did – and she made several thought provoking points. For the record, Heliconia's mother was a muggle-born.

Each year, there were less and less pure-bloods born while there were more and more muggle-borns and half-bloods born. It was only a matter of time until the muggle-borns outnumbered the pure-bloods and the half-bloods. In the end, the muggle-borns would seize control of the society and the government. Just imagine, Yule turned into Christmas or Samhain into Halloween. The very idea was laughable – yet, valid and scary.

Heliconia's biggest point was inbreeding. The muggles outlawed it for a reason. It seemed to be the cause of squids and magical families dying out. Inbred children had less magic than their half-blood and muggle-born counterparts. Heliconia was willing to bet it was only a matter of time before both the Crabbe and Goyle lines were extinct to Magical Britain.

To preserve bloodlines and magical talents, pure-blood families needed to marry in new blood, from a half-blood or a muggle-born. New blood would “refresh” the magic, and it might result in more children. Most pure-blood families produced one child a generation, two if they were lucky.

Of course, Heliconia's theories would require more research, but they sounded viable. After all, both Tom and Heliconia were perfect examples. They were the most powerful in their year with Myrtle Harrison, a muggle-born, following behind them.

This brought forth a new idea – Tom's greatest idea.

Magical Britain was filled with bigotry, prejudice, outdated bias, and bloodism.

Ironically, the very pure-bloods that flocked to Tom and Heliconia had parents writing and passing the laws that took rights away from half-bloods, muggle-borns, and magical creatures. Clearly, change was needed.

With Heliconia by his side, Tom would be the one to change everything. His charisma paired with Heliconia's carefully crafted words would be unbelievable. Together, they would make Magical Britain a better for every magical-being – muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood and magical creature. And the best way to bring about change was to take over the Ministry of Magic by becoming the Minister of Magic.

As the Minister of Magic, Tom would completely overhaul Magical Britain. In his visions, an overhauled Magical Britain would mean everyone would be equal.

 

**...**

 

The future changed. There was no need for muggle-born hunts, muggle baiting, war, genocide, and reinforcing outdated biases.

With a vision for the future, Tom would never turn to forbidden magic. He would never learn about horcruxes, and he would never mutilate his soul. He would never see the need to unleash the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead he would kill the basilisk as it slept and make a fortune selling every part. That fortune would bankroll his campaign to become the Minister of Magic.

All because of one girl, everything changed.

 

**...**

 

The first time they kissed, they were fifteen. It was the winter holidays and most students returned home. For the record, Tom initiated the kiss – not Heliconia.

They were seated on the black couch in the common room with only the burning fire providing light. Heliconia was reading a book with Tom seated next to her. He read over her shoulder while mindlessly playing with her red hair, wrapping it around his finger and running his hands through it. These days, Tom only played with her hair in private. The sight of it drove their housemates mad with flushed faces and stuttered words.

Tom knew why. He learned when Professor Slughorn handed him a book on pure-blood customs. Only a witch's intended could play with her hair. As far as Tom was concerned, Heliconia became his intended the second she was Sorted into Slytherin, his house.

Out of nowhere, Heliconia dropped her book, leaned over and she pressed her lips against Tom's. It was a short kiss, simply a brush of the lips. When she pulled back, Heliconia's face was pink. She bit her lip and she stared at Tom with those emerald eyes.

“Mine,” he stated, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. He tilled her face upwards and he leaned forward. This kiss was longer – it was soft and sweet.

Heliconia was Tom's most precious treasure. He would cherish and love her for all eternity.

 

**...**

 

Two days later, Professor Slughorn and a few others witnessed Tom and Heliconia's bonding. Tom didn't want to wait. While most people knew Heliconia was his, not everyone respected it. So, Tom decided to put a ring on her – the ultimate form of possession. Now, everyone would know Heliconia was Tom's – and he was Heliconia's.

Some would argue fifteen was too young to marry, but either Tom nor Heliconia cared. They knew they were destined to be together. Great things would come from their union.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Type: Oneshot  
> Prompt: Possession


End file.
